


Courage of Stars

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Schmoop, Sharing Clothes, Treat, aka what really happened when Poe gave Finn his jacket, and his entire outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: After Finn wakes up from the bacta, Poe gives him his new clothes - and the jacket that he fixed (badly).





	Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

Poe kept a hand on his arm the whole way back to the med station while he filled Finn in on where Rey was and what she was hopefully doing there. Once they arrived, he promptly chewed out the med droids for not taking better care of Finn. The words he used to describe him like ‘hero’ and ‘important’ made Finn’s face feel warm.

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere”, Poe said, quickly squeezing Finn’s hand before heading off while two med droids helped Finn out of his bacta suit. 

Since Poe had been in his full flight overall when he had found Finn, Finn assumed that he had left to get changed and maybe debrief General Organa on the evacuation, but Poe returned only a few minutes later. He had only taken of his life jacket and was a carrying stack of clothes and a pair of boots.

One of the med droids made Finn do different movements; rotating his arms, balancing on one leg, twisting his torso and bending over. He figured it was necessary but he was also only wearing his underwear and nothing else. Feeling so exposed set his nerves on edge, though Poe’s presence did help with that. 

As soon as the med droid pronounced him to be in good condition, Poe stepped closer, pushing the clothes into Finn’s arms. “Here, you should get dressed. You look like you’re freezing. Tell me if they don’t fit, I’ll find something else for you.”

“I fit into your jacket”, Finn pointed out as he pulled up the trousers and fastened them. These clothes were much more comfortable than the First Order uniforms, partly because they were Poe’s and that alone made Finn like them more than anything else he had ever worn.

“Your jacket”, Poe corrected him fondly.

Finn felt guilty suddenly for getting the jacket sliced in half. It probably couldn’t be placed into a bacta tank to be repaired. His first gift and he had already lost it.

He tucked the undershirt into his trousers and pulled the tunic over his head. The fabric was softer than anything he had ever touched and smelled of Poe or maybe that was the laundry detergent he had smelled when they had hugged on D’Qar.

“How do I look?” Finn asked, turning around to face Poe.

“Good”, Poe said, biting his lip. “You look good, Finn.”

Finn didn’t think he would ever tire of people calling him by an actual name. His name. Especially Poe who did know his number and had flat out refused to call him by it. “I’m sorry about your jacket.”

Poe tilted his head as if he hadn’t quite understood Finn. “Well, I’m sorry as well because I’m not much of a seamstress. Also, I was too busy saving the fleet.” He grinned as he took out another garment that Finn hadn’t noticed before.

The jacket. Poe’s…his…their jacket. The small cut at the front and the long gash at the back had been stapled back together and not very well either but that Poe had thought to do it at all…Finn crossed the distance between them and hugged Poe as tightly as he could. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, buddy”, Poe replied, curling his arms around Finn’s shoulders instead of back. 

It was such a small gesture but the thoughtfulness let Finn melt further into the embrace. Hugging someone was just as nice as holding someone’s hand and he was reluctant to let go of Poe, who was warm and smelled nice and who made Finn feel safe.

Finn wasn’t sure how long a hug was supposed to last – this one was already longer than the one they had shared on D’Qar or the one with he had had with Rey – and so he pulled back slightly, only for his eyes to meet Poe’s. 

“Finn.”

His name tasted sweet on Poe’s lips as Finn kissed him. He had never kissed anyone else before but he knew he wanted to kiss Poe forever like he knew the galaxy to be full of stars. Poe gently coaxed his mouth open, resting a hand on the side of Finn’s face and Finn hadn’t known he could feel like this, hot and cold, small as an atom and large as the universe all at the same time.

Finn broke the kiss, overwhelmed with his emotions and gasping for air but Poe was there, holding him, smiling as brightly as star in the night sky.

“Still think I look good in your clothes?” Finn tried to joke but he couldn’t stop smiling either.

“I think”, Poe said and there was as a teasing edge to his voice, “that you look better in my clothes than I do, which means I will have to take them back occasionally, if that’s alright with you.”

“I’ve never worn republican clothes before”, Finn replied, trying for the same flirtatious tone as Poe, “I’ll need some help, taking them off.”

“In that case I better do it slowly”, Poe said, cupping Finn’s face with his hands, “Take off piece by piece by piece.”

“You’ll have to teach me how to take yours off as well”, Finn said, laying his hand flat on Poe’s chest.

“I’ll teach you anything you want”, Poe promised and kissed him again.


End file.
